Micropellets of drugs have been known to the pharmaceutical industry for a long time and began gaining popularity as an oral dosage form as early as the 1950's. The most popular means for forming pellets include the extrusion/spheronization process, the solution/suspension layering process, and the powder layering process. Depending in part on the type of process employed a typical pellet for oral administration ranges in size from 0.5 mm to 1.5 mm. The process employed in the present invention is of the solution/suspension layering type and is unique in that pellets of a size considerably smaller than the typical pellet currently found in industry are formed. The size of the drug micropellets of the present invention renders this drug dosage form more efficacious and easier to administer orally.